


The survivors arrive at Winterfell

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Edd takes the rest of the Watch to Winterfell, Gen, Tormund and Beric survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Tormund and Beric arrive at Winterfell after witnessing and surviving the fall of the Wall along with Dolorous Edd and what's left of the Night's Watch.





	The survivors arrive at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jon's friendship with Tormund and Dolorous Edd and I look forward to seeing them together again.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

 

The news that the easternmost part of the Wall had been destroyed and with it the castle of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea had filled Jon's heart with grief. Not only because the Night King and his army were now marching southward to destroy the whole life of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon felt grief for the men of the Night’s Watch who had perished in their posts, for the men of the free folk who had so boldly accepted the task of assisting the garrison of the castle, but chiefly his heart was in mourning and full of grief at the loss of Tormund Giantsbane.

 

Tormund had been with him since his mission of espionage of the free folk to bring information to the Watch. Even not wanting, the two had failed to see each other as enemies and Jon came to regard him as a brother. At his request, Tormund had put himself in danger as often as Jon himself and had even managed to persuade his people to trust and fight alongside him and now... and now Tormund was dead, and perhaps he was part of the army of the dead, as did Lord Beric who had decided to join the wildling on the Wall's patrol.

 

When Jon was warned of the arrival of Lord Commander Dolorous Edd with the Night's Watch he literally ran against them, with Ghost in pursuit. Since Jon’s return home, the direwolf had preferred to stay next to Daenerys, but when she left with the dragons, it returned to Jon’s side. The animal's behavior intrigued him and he thought that Ghost felt his feelings for her and wanted to keep her safe from any threat.

 

The flow of people passing through the gate of the fortress was intense, but it wasn’t difficult to differentiate the men dressed in black from the other inhabitants of the North. Meistre Wolkan sent a raven to Castle Black informing him of the fall of the Wall in Eastwatch and Dolorous Edd had sent another warning that he would gather all the brothers who were in Castle Black and Shadow Tower to join the fight in Winterfell.

 

Edd smiled when he saw Jon and they hugged each other.

 

"It's so good to see you again, brother!" Said Jon.

 

"It's good to see you too, Jon. The two of you." he said, glancing at Ghost. "And it's good to see you wasted no time after reconquering Winterfell. You got a powerful ally with a great army."

 

Jon gave him a slight smile "Queen Daenerys not only came to the North with all her army, but also allowed us to extract dragonglass from the mountains of Dragonstone and brought her two dragons with her."

 

"Dragons?" Edd said with surprise and disbelief in his face. "Where are they?"

 

Jon glanced at the sky full of dark clouds and Edd looked up at the sky too, full of anticipation. "Queen Daenerys is with them. She has patrolled with them to search for any signal from the army of the dead. Soon all three will be back. And we are waiting for the arrival of more soldiers from the South, sent by Cersei Lannister."

 

"This is very good news to hear. The more help, the better." He said as a Watch brother parked a wagon full of weapons and armor beside them. "I sent some men to Eastwatch and they found some survivors and wounded who were already halfway to Black Castle."

 

"I'll ask the meistre Wolkan to examine the wounded. We're evacuating everyone who cannot fight to Bear Island and..."

 

The sight of Tormund and Beric entering the gate with their own legs made him shut up. The two were followed closely by some free folk men who were already in Winterfell. Jon's heart filled with joy and relief as he saw them there, whole and alive, and he found himself striding toward them. Both smiled when they saw him and Tormund hugged him tightly.

 

"I thought you were dead and turned into a creature." Jon said. "I'd hate to have to kill you, my friend." He greeted Lord Beric. "I'm glad and relieved you two survived."

 

Tormund gave him a sad and sorrowful look. "We didn’t die for very little, Jon."

 

"We only escaped because we were at the top of the Wall when the Night King used the dead dragon to put it down." Beric reported.

 

"He brought the dragon back, Jon. The Silver Queen will be very sad when she knows that."

 

Jon gave him a sad look. "She already knows. We all know that, Tormund. And all she wants is to destroy the Night King and avenge her son."

 

"How did you know about the fall of the Wall?" Asked Edd. "The men were taken by surprise and the castle was completely destroyed. There was no time to warn anyone."

 

"I'll tell you everything." Jon said, "Let's go inside. You need to warm up and eat something."

 

Before telling them anything, Jon asked them to tell him everything they had seen. The creature-Viserion had destroyed the Wall with its blue flame as if it were as a hot knife cutting butter. The day had been filled with snow and the men on watch had only seen the army of creatures as they were leaving the forest in front of the Wall, so without warning the dragon had come up with the Night King commanding it.

 

When the attack began, many men tried to leave the top of the Wall, but when it began to collapse, they fell to death and those in the castle died buried. Tormund, Beric, and seven other men managed to escape because, instead of attempting to descend the Wall by the stairs, they had run across the top of the Wall away from the area being attacked by the dragon. Then they had watched, unable to do anything, as the Night King and his army passed slowly to the South side of the Wall.

 

Down below, among the rubble, the bodies of those who had just died stood up and joined the dead who slowly passed them. Then Tormund and Beric gathered the remaining men, tended the wounded, and began to walk towards Castle Black. Some time later, they were intercepted by the men Edd had sent.

 

"We have little time." said Beric. "The dead move slowly, but they will not linger to sniff the living wherever we are."

 

Jon nodded. "We evacuated all the inhabitants of the North to Winterfell and those who cannot fight are on their way to Bear Island. Those who can fight are being prepared, and our main plan is to prevent the dead from reaching the South, where the inhabitants have no idea how to defeat them."

 

"It will not be an easy fight, Jon." said Beric. "Even with all this army, the number of the dead is still far superior to ours."

 

"He is right. And unlike us, the dead don’t sleep or get tired." Tormund completed.

 

"Jon said he's expecting reinforcements from the South." Edd reported.

 

Jon nodded. "We're waiting for the arrival of Queen Cersei's army at any moment."

 

"That will definitely improve our chances." said Beric with a smile.

 

"Jon," Tormund said. "Tell us how you knew what happened in Eastwatch."

 

Jon said and explained as best he could the gift of his brother Bran and was about to tell what had happened at the meeting in King’s Landing when he was interrupted.

 

"Lord Jon." said one of the soldiers guarding the main gate.

 

"Has anything happened?" He asked worriedly.

 

"Ser Jaime Lannister is here, my Lord."

 

Jon took a deep breath, relieved "Thank the gods, our reinforcements arrived."

 

"My Lord," said the soldier, in an alarmed voice "Ser Jaime, he... he came alone."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
